Hollydapple's Quest
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: I am Hollydapple...and tragedy strikes my clan and we are forced to leave on a quest that will change Waterclan forever...
1. Prologue and Alliances

Waterclan:

Healer: Eldestmoon- White she-cat with black rings and dark brown eyes

Deputy: Shimmeringfrost- A blue marbled tabby with violet eyes

Guards/Warriors:

Cinnamonflower: White she-cat with orange flecks and emerald eyes

Fleetfoot: Jet black tom with dark blue eyes

Poppyflower: Red tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Stormcloud: Dark grey spotted tom with dark blue eyes

Frostsparkle: Pale silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fogdapple: Dark grey dappled she-cat with green eyes

Kits/ Queens:

Shimmeringfrost: (deputy)

Kits: Hollykit- Blue she-kit with black spots, white paws and tail tip with dark blue eyes

Rainkit: Marbled silver tabby tom-cat with aqua eyes

Sunnykit: Fluffy cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rouges:

Spark: Elderly red tabby tom-cat with green eyes (Fox and Squirrel's father)

Squirrel: Red tom cat with orange eyes

Fox: Red she-cat with copper eyes

Dove: Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes(Squirrel's mate)

Bean: Dark grey tom with green eyes

Prologue:  
The morning dew sparkled on the blades of grass, feeling wet under paw as the she-cat wondered through Starclan territory, her sparkling emerald eyes lit up up when a Tom emerged from the bushes. "Hawkgaze! It is so good to see you. How-" She approached the Tom with a sigh, realizing that he wasn't even paying attention to her. His brown pelt glimmered with stars and his bright yellow eyes stared at the stars. He shook his head as if trying to make sense of a omen.  
He glanced over at her, her white pelt was flecked with orange spots and her bright emerald eyes shined. "Hi, Cinnamonflower, why have you come?"

Her blue eyes darkened and she meowed carefully... "Basilleaf is dying and Foxtail, her deputy, died...what am I supposed to do, Hawkgaze!I can't lead the clan...and Shimmeringfrost just had her kits, she can't be my deputy. Oh what am I going to do!"  
Hawkgaze blinked calmly and purred softly " The Eldest of Moons will come to your aid and with the help of another young cat who is strong willed, she will rise to lead Waterclan, and Waterclan can be saved..." His voice drifted away on the bitter wind and he swirled into dust,leaving Cinnamonflower puzzled.

She woke up to the dawn light filtering in her den and she gazed at her fellow warriors- Fleetfoot is too cunning and is too quick to fight,and not fit to be leader. Poppyflower was getting older and was not fit to be leader... Stormcloud was not into leadership... Shimmeringfrost was noble but busy with her kits... Frostsparkle was soft hearted but too delicate... Her eyes flicked over the rest, each making her wince at the thought of them leading her clan. Then she realized...Someone is missing-Eldestmoon! Cinnamonflower leaped to her paws and gracefully ran to the clearing.

There she was, sitting in the clearing gazing at the sun rise, her white pelt was dappled with black rings, giving the young warrior her name.  
Eldestmoon glanced over at her, sadness dimmed her blue eyes and Cinnamonflower thought for a moment, confused, Eldestmoon was the one least affected by Basilleaf's sickness and never really seemed to care, but now sorrow dripped from her eyes. "Cinnamonflower, don't you know? Basilleaf is dead..."  
The young she-cat's eyes were wet with tears and Cinnamonflower burst out "Eldestmoon, you are going to be leader, Starclan chose YOU!"  
Eldestmoon's dark brown eyes clouded and then brightened."Really, they picked me?"  
"Yes, now go recieve your nine lives,young one."


	2. Chapter 2- Basilleaf's death

Chapter 2  
Hollykit:

I opened my blue eyes to see my mother,Shimmeringfrost,a gorgeous blue marbled tabby with violet eyes, enter the den with a mouse. I yawned and stretched, I peaked past my mother to see Eldestmoon crouched next to Basilleaf's body. _Why is she so sad? Basilleaf is right there..._ I thought, I spotted Cinnamonflower, a white, cinnamon flecked she-cat with emerald eyes, cross the clearing towards Eldestmoon.

Cinnamonflower whispered something in the young she-cat's ear, immediately, Eldestmoon nodded and stood up, looking around and together, they slipped out of the camp. I batted at the pine bows that sheltered the nursery and surrounded the camp. The dew dripped down, breaking the silence. I scampered through the puddle into the clearing. I scrambled over to Basilleaf, who was, strangely, laying limply in the clearing. I prodded her with my paws, bouncing up and down.

"Basilleaf! Why aren't you listening? Can we go collect some mallow..." I sighed and my mother sat down next to me, her tail wrapping around me. "Hollykit, Basilleaf has joined Starclan now, she is no longer with us." I shook my head, confused and upset.

"But, momie! she is with us, right here!" I squeaked and my eyes glittered with confusion.

Shimmeringfrost's violet eyes softened "Hollykit, she is gone, dead, she will not be able to collect herbs with you anymore, or teach you..."

Her eyes started watering, and now I understood- _Basilleaf is dead. We will have no more herb collecting... _My eyes darkened with pain, memories flowing through my head, running through the meadow, and collecting herbs, that soft voice, those soft, forever glowing light green eyes and her cream tabby pelt. My little blue tail lashed and the white tip splashed in the little puddle. Little tears dribbled down my cheek. "Its not fair! Why! Why!" I cried and looked at Basilleaf in absolute terror.

"Life isn't fair Hollykit- its reality. The sad reality." She tried to soothe me but it didn't work. Nothing would work. My paws trembled with grief and I sank to the ground. I sighed and sobbed, my tears forming a small puddle beside Basilleaf. Shimmeringfrost stroked my fur with her tail.

Cinnamonflower stopped and glanced at me in shock. She frantically turned to my mother "Is she alright?" She asked in a soft voice, looking down at me with worried emerald eyes. "I'm afraid not, Cinnamonflower." She sighed heavily, stroking my fur soothingly, "Grief at this age is too much for such a young kit, my goodness, the poor kit is merely a moon old!" She meowed softly.

Cinnamonflower nodded in understanding. " Perhaps some poppy seeds would be best?" She asked softly, and eyed me carefully. Shimmeringfrost sighed lightly but nodded. With that, she bounded off to the herb store. _Poppy seed is a black tiny seed used for cats dealing with stress or grief- it allows them to rest. _I recited what Basilleaf had taught me. _Perhaps that is best..._ I thought as Cinnamonflower emerged from the rock cave and crossed the clearing swiftly.

"Eat these." She ordered softly, shoving her paw beneath my chin. I obeyed, lapping up the tiny black seeds. After a while, my blue eyes began to droop and a yawn floated from my mouth. My eyes closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I blinked open my eyes and then flinched from the blinding sun streaming into the cave. I scrambled to my paws and glanced around the den. The blinding light streamed in from the entrance of the rock cave. A flicker of movement from the dimmer end of the den. I swiveled towards them and squinted at the shadowy outline.

To my surprise, it was Eldestmoon. She emerged from the shadows and sat beside me, and wrapped her tail around her paws. "You have awoken. You slept for quite a while, since dawn yesterday. Now, I'm the healer, in case you were wondering." She meowed briskly.

"No!Basilleaf No!"I screeched starting to panic, my only friends now were mother, Rainkit, and Sunnykit, no more Basilleaf-


	3. Chapter 3- Me and the fish

**Helloooooooozeezzzzzzzz everyone-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors at all whatsoever- this is for all of the chapters of this book and all of my other books!**

**Pop Quiz: Who is Redtail's sister? (In Erin Hunter's Warrior series)**

**Now the show must go on! Please review- it will encourage me to write more- the more reviews I get- the more motivated I become!**

Waterclan:

Healer: Eldestmoon- White she-cat with black rings and dark brown eyes

Deputy: Shimmeringfrost- A blue marbled tabby with violet eyes

Guards/Warriors:

Cinnamonflower: White she-cat with orange flecks and emerald eyes

Fleetfoot: Jet black tom with dark blue eyes

Poppyflower: Red tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Stormcloud: Dark grey spotted tom with dark blue eyes

Frostsparkle: Pale silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits/ Queens:

Shimmeringfrost: (deputy)

Kits: Hollykit- Blue she-kit with black spots, white paws and tail tip with dark blue eyes

Rainkit: Marbled silver tabby tom-cat with aqua eyes

Sunnykit: Fluffy cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rouges:

Spark: Elderly red tabby tom-cat with green eyes (Fox and Squirrel's father)

Squirrel: Red tom cat with orange eyes

Fox: Red she-cat with copper eyes

Dove: Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes(Squirrel's mate)

Bean: Dark grey tom with green eyes

I sighed, blinking open my eyes. The light blinded me momentarily and I had to look away... It was a wonderful New-Leaf day- it had been two moons since Basilleaf had died. Yet I still found it hard to believe she was really... _gone... _I shook my head, desperately trying to avoid the dark memories as well as the grief. Now Eldestmoon was the Healer of Waterclan with my mother as the deputy. Some cats questioned Eldestmoon's leadership. However, if Cinnamonflower was anywhere within earshot- she'd lecture them until she ran out of breath- literally. In fact, once Fleetfoot was gossiping with my father- such a stuck up tom Fleetfoot was- however- as soon as Cinnamonflower came within _eyesight _they stopped any discussing considering Eldestmoon and smiled innocently at her and asked to go hunting.

I was, however, quite fond of Cinnamonflower. She was the kindest she-cat in the clan and the most calm as well. I admired Eldestmoon- so young and already leader! Although sometimes that sharp tongue would lash out and it made any cat- even Fleetfoot- cringe. Except for me of course- you could say I was immune to it- in fact, I found her sharp tongue amusing.

I walked out of the den. Fogdapple was chatting softly with my mother, Shimmeringfrost. Cinnamonflower, Fleetfoot and my father were gone- their scent stale. _Must be on a patrol... _I thought and padded over to the fresh kill pile, swapping my mouth with my tongue. I selected a small shrew- and my belly rumbled with hunger at the mouth watering taste of it. Though, I wasn't all that hungry, and decided to share it with Sunnykit. My sister had just woken up and was walking over to the fresh kill pile herself.

"Hey Sunnypaw, want to share a shrew?" I asked the fluffy cream she-kit, who looked up with sparkling blue eyes.

"Sure!" She squeaked excitedly and crouched beside me, taking a big bite out of the shrew.

"Hey! You little hog!" I squealed, for I had heard from elder's stories that hogs were big, stinky, pink animals that ate- a lot!

Sunnykit smiled, her mouth was blown out and she chomped on the shrew.

I shook my head in disgust- but of course- I wasn't letting it go without a challenge. I bent down, taking a big bite out of the shrew- and I felt as if my mouth was going to explode. I felt like I was going to cough up a furball as well- nevertheless- I smiled before choking it down in one gulp. I paused as it slid painfully down my throat. Sunnykit smiled mischievously and gulped her bite down as well- without wincing. I felt as if I was going to choke- or gag.

As soon as the fresh-kill was swallowed- no longer painful, I lunged at Sunnykit- bowling her over. However, I was definitely was not the best fighter and Sunnykit easily kicked me off of her and I hit the fresh kill pile with a *thunk* and sighed as a slimy fish slid off the pile and flopped right on my head. _Great Starclan! Could this be any more embarrassing? _I thought as the dawn patrol walked into the camp. I winced at the chuckles and Fleetfoot snickered, walking over and crouching down, and staring into my eyes, his dark blue eyes glowing with amusement.

"Fish got you, eh, Hollykit?" He chuckled, gently lifting the fish off of me and my nose wrinkled, just as Stormcloud, my father as well as Fleetfoot's brother, came over, laughing at my expression.

" What she get into now, Fleetfoot?" He asked, his eyes glowing with love.

"Ahem!" I squeaked- not allowing Fleetfoot to answer. "Sunnykit-" I started, glaring at Sunnykit who was chuckling beside Rainkit, "flung me into the fresh kill pile and the fish fell on me!" I fluffed up my tail in defiance. Though my eyes were glowing with delight.

'Oh, is that so? Well, what are you waiting for?" Stormcloud purred, his dark blue eyes glowing. "Go get her!" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and ran at my sister, this time tripping her and rearing, cuffing Sunnykit's ear when a paw slammed into me and I toppled off of Sunnykit to see Rainkit. I squealed in anger, flying at Rainkit and pushing him over, lashing out a paw to trip Sunnykit who tried to sneak up on me from behind.

I sighed, tired out from the affair with Sunnykit and Rainkit which had lasted until past sun-high and I padded over to Eldestmoon's den. Only to find she wasn't there...


	4. Chapter 3- Hollypaw!

**Sorry for the time skip but she can't stay a kit forever! Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee review people!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter- Ughh- I've got to stop apologizing for every little thing!**

**Who's your favorite character? (answer in review please!)**

It was a glorious New-Leaf day and I couldn't help but feel delighted at the thought of becoming a apprentice- but not a ordinary apprentice- a medicine cat apprentice! _It would be so fun...if only I could-_ I deliberately stopped thinking there. I knew it would remind me of Basilleaf, the former Waterclan healer/leader. Shimmeringfrost groomed my fur in long, brisk strokes and snapped at me when I fidgeted or complained. _The one thing I could live without- being groomed all the time! I mean its fine to be groomed once in a while but not every second for Starclan's sake! _I thought and my attention flickered over to Sunnykit who was wrestling with Rainkit on the mossy ground. _Mousebrains, now Shimmeringfrost will groom them a second time! _I mused at their playfulness, and decided to look elsewhere. Eldestmoon slipped up and hopped onto a stump.

"All cats of Waterclan, gather beneath the stump for a celebration!" She yowled proudly and smiled down at me fondly. I nodded to Eldestmoon and managed to struggle from my mother's grasp and sat beside Cinnamonflower, who smiled at me.

"You want to be the healer's apprentice, don't you?" She asked with a small smile and turned back towards Eldestmoon. My littermates, Rainkit and Sunnykit bounded up behind me.

"Now, as you all know, 3 young cats have reached their sixth moon- but one of these kits I have chosen as my apprentice and she shall be first." My heart leaped in my chest, _Was it me? Could it be me? _Eldestmoon's dark brown, unwavering gaze fixed upon me and I started shaking.

"Hollykit, stop shaking!" Shimmeringfrost growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." I muttered back and struggled to stop trembling.

"Hollykit has shown interest in the ways of healing and I have therefore chosen her as my successor- " I nearly fainted but Eldestmoon continued, "From now until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Hollypaw."

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" The chants boomed in my ears so loud I thought I'd be deaf by the time it was over.

"Sunnykit, you have shown great interest and skill in the ways of a warrior and I now announce Cinnamonflower as your mentor!" Again, Eldestmoon paused and Sunnykit smiled boldly- _How can she be so bold? _I thought as Eldestmoon continued, "And from now until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sunnypaw!"

"Sunnypaw! Sunnypaw! Sunnypaw!" The chants rang in my ears and Eldestmoon finally rested her eyes on Rainkit, who timidly stepped forward.

"Rainkit, you have shown the courage and skill of a warrior and I now declare your mentor as Fleetfoot." Again, Eldestmoon paused, and Rainkit just stood there, lost in thought and a small smile upon his face. "From now until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" The shouts made my ears flatten and I watched as the white she-cat dappled with black rings leaped down from the stump.

"Well, Hollypaw, how would you like your training to start?" She asked cheerfully.

"Hmmm...what about- well what do you usually start with?" I asked curiously, tipping my head slightly.

"Well, for starting I usually want to engage the apprentices in the tasks of a healer- you know- the rules and perhaps a little battle prep, no offense but you look like you had needed it that time you were nearly smoldered by a fish on the fresh kill pile..." Eldestmoon mused.

"Yeah- it wouldn't hurt!" I chuckled and eagerly followed Eldestmoon out of camp.


End file.
